BrainSoda
by JOUGA
Summary: OS avec cervelle et monstres asservis.


**Disclaimer** : Tout le monde entier appartient à JKR, ou presque :B (mon cœur et mon âme en tout cas et c'est déjà beaucoup)

**Paring** : Surprise (huhu)

**Rating** : T parce qu'y a des choses très choquantes (tels des chauds Kants)

**Note** : Cette mini fic, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais en tête et je l'ai écris et réécris un grand nombre de fois, sans jamais être satisfaite, voilà la version 17.B! (Non je blague :p)

* * *

_Brain Soda : Une histoire d'Amour et de … aaaaaaargh_

**La présentatrice** :_ Bonjour Sophie et bienvenue sur le plateau de «Raconte moi ta vie, je te dirais qui tu es ! ». L'émission d'aujourd'hui est un spécial « coup de cœur » aussi Sophie va nous raconter son plus gros coup de cœur !_

**Sophie** : En effet, je me souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de ma non-vie de cet instant où je l'ai rencontré. Nous les serviteurs du Maître, les défenseurs de son trésor, n'avions eu peu de visites pendant nos 30 premières années de loyaux services, c'est pourquoi ce souvenir reste vivace dans ma mémoire. De sa peau d'un blanc laiteux au parfum enivrant de son corps, je me rappelle de tous les détails, jusqu'au goût de certains de ses organes.

_Elle cligne de l'œil._

**S** : Il faisait sombre ce jour là dans notre repaire, comme toujours pour être franc. Pas que cela me dérange, je me suis rapidement habituée à l'obscurité. Nous étions en train de nous reposer, chacun dans notre petite loge annexe, quand nous avons perçu des bruits à l'extérieur. J'ai toujours été d'un naturel curieux depuis ma création, aussi je me suis proposée pour faire un tour de reconnaissance, plutôt que d'alerter les autres pour le passage d'un quelconque animal.

Je suis donc sorti quelques secondes pour regarder à l'extérieur. Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu. C'était un sorcier vivant (Il avait une robe noire) et était accompagné par un elfe de maison vivant lui aussi, si je ne me trompe pas.

Je me suis approchée et il a du m'apercevoir puisqu'il s'est tourné vers moi. Mais je me suis immédiatement cachée de ses yeux vivants et il a continué son chemin vers le lac, empruntant la barque mise à la disposition des visiteurs vivants. Je suis partie avertir les autres en leur faisant comprendre du mieux que je pouvais vu les circonstances qu'il y avait un intrus et que je le voulais, moi seule, vivant, que j'avais le bénéfice de l'ancienneté désormais ! (Les anciens avaient fini par tomber en morceaux)

Nous nous somme approchés en nous camouflant le mieux possible, attendant le signal.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas tardé à venir. Il devait être un peu précoce. (_Rires_)

Alors que le sorcier (vivant) tendait la coupelle vers le lac, nous avons surgis des profondeurs, poussant des cris inhumain pour les autres, moi des grognements appréciateurs : C'est qu'il sentait diablement bon en plus ! N'y tenant plus, je me jetais sur lui…

**La présentatrice** : Et alors ? Comment c'était ?

**S** : Dé-li-cieux ! J'ai commencé par le meilleur, la cervelle. D'ailleurs il faudra que je remercie le Maître, un jour - si il repasse dans le coin - d'avoir choisi un endroit avec un sol aussi dur : Parfait pour éclater proprement un crâne humain ! J'ai fait ma spécialité, un œil à la coque. Voyez, il suffit d'éclater le crâne de façon à ne retirer que le dessus. On arrache ensuite un os pour réduire le cerveau en bouillie – le tibia étant le meilleur car il permet d'éviter au maximum les morceaux . On arrache ensuite une artère et on arrose ainsi le tout. Cette recette est assez délicate car il faut faire tout ça rapidement : les corps morts ça refroidit rapidement, surtout quand les entrailles sont à l'air !

**La présentatrice** : Merci Sophie pour ce témoignage très intéressant ! Nous rappelons à nos téléspectateurs qu'il ne doivent pas reproduire ces geste chez eux ! Non, ni sur la grand-mère ni sur le chien !

**S** : J'aime votre odeur.

**La présentatrice** : Euh … merci Sophie mais je ne suis pas … euh … intéres … aaaaaaargh !

* * *

Vouala, mon petit délire l'est fini et je retourne à mes révisions de fossiles (C'est nocif les fossiles, je vous dis :p).

Plus qu'une chose à dire DOUVEILLICERAS MAMMILATUUUUUUUUUUM !


End file.
